Baby Boy
by Harpy Wings
Summary: A started, but unfinished story . With an unplanned baby Jackie ran to Africa, to Eric. Seven years later Hyde finds her picture in a magazine and the truth comes out and he tires to make it up to Jackie and his unknown son.
1. Pro

**Prologue**

With each item that was carefully packed into the suitcase a small part of its owner slipped away. The designer clothes, treasured trinkets and childish possessions were treated like precious stones, carefully stacked, looked on with love and a thoughtful gaze.

As the last item was laid in the zipped was pulled, the bag hauled away to sit with the other three. Four bags, all large, standing side-by-side by the door of the empty mansion.

Jackie Burkhart hoisted her pure higher, threw a withering look at her childhood home, and left it behind forever.

She took a cab, the driver giving her short glances, wondering why someone like herself would be running. He drover her to Chicago and she paid him in cash. The city gave her bad memories and she hurried to the airport.

"Can I help you?" The smiling stewardess asked. Her pearly white teeth were blindingly bright.

Jackie faltered. Where did she want to go? She had money, she could go anywhere. Ideas of Paris, Rome, Sicily, London, New York, flashed through her mind. But…she knew no one there. She would be completely alone.

'_This is what I want, isn't it? A fresh start, a new life.'_

When she opened her mouth she thought _Paris _when she spoke she said, "Africa."

**

It was completely foolish. Africa was horrible! Poor, dirty and _not _fashionable. But Eric is there, and Eric is familiar and she wouldn't be alone. The strange logic was comforting and encouraging. She thought about it as she waited three days for her flight in a cheap hotel room near the airport. She thought about it as she got her needles and bored the plane, sitting with the poor people and only seeing glimpses of first class. She thought about it as she rode the bumpy jeep to the village Eric taught in.

The villages regarded Jackie cautiously as she walked to the school house, wearing fashionable clothes that were as foreign to them as she was.

Eric saw her through the large window. He did a double take, his mouth dropping open as he caught sight of her and her four large bags, carried by the helpful men she'd persuaded. He said something to the curious class and met her on the veranda.

"Jackie?"

"Eric!" And then all her pent up emotions, all she'd help in for the last week came flooding out in an agonizing wave of tears.

When Eric finally calmed her down and the two sat in the empty classroom while the children played, Jackie was finally able to tell her story.

"Pregnant!?" Eric choked. "Oh my God! Why are you here?"

"Because I can't stay in Point Place, not while Steven is married to that whore and I have nowhere else to go." She turned her best pout and watery eyes on him. "I need your help."

"Jackie…" Eric folded under her look. "Ok, I'll help."

"Thank you!" She threw her arms around him and he reluctantly returned the hug. The two had never been very chummy.

"So, what exactly do I have to do?" Eric asked cautiously.

"Just help me out, I'll like pay for all the funds and everything I just need someone to be here with me."

Eric gave her his best winning smile. "Don't worry, Jackie, I'll be here. There isn't that many ways out of this village so I'm virtually trapped anyway."

The months passed and Eric found that being virtually trapped in a village with a pregnant Jackie was not the greatest. If it wasn't the constant and generally terrifying mood swings it was the large and very strange appetite. He was constantly on his toes, anxious as to what mood she'd be in or what foods she'd crave. The whole village was generally terrified of her. They treated her with some sort of reverent respect that bored on cult-crazed. Jackie happily accepted this, at least while she was in a good mood.

But the long months that were akin to hell finally came to a close as the village doctor yelled "Push!" and Eric found his hand in one of the strongest death grips he'd ever experienced.

"Jackie, you can do this," he encouraged, "just push."

Jackie's teary eyes turned on him dangerously. "Just push!?" She screamed. "Just push!?"

"Ok, maybe wrong choice of words…" Eric babbled uncomfortably.

An hour later Jackie's anger was drained away as she clutched onto the bundle of blue blankets.

"Oh my God," she whispered, her eyes fresh with new tears. "He's so beautiful."

Eric leant over the mother and child and looked down at the pink face that stared back. Bright, familiar blue eyes made Eric homesick and he kissed Jackie's sweaty brow, smiling proudly at her.

"He's beautiful," he agreed.

Jackie looked up at him. "I couldn't have done this without you, Eric. Thank you."

"Hey, it was Ok," Eric shrugged modestly. "Having you here made me a little less homesick."

"Well, since you helped me out I'll have to repay you." Jackie smiled down at the newborn. "How about this. I'll name him Cooper Eric."

Eric was taken back. "You'd do that? Name the pure child of Satan after me?"

Jackie mocked glared. "Hey, I'd be careful; I'm still hyped up on hormones."

"Ok, Ok," Eric grinned, backing down. "But that's sweet and very out of character for you, Jackie. Thank you," he said sincerely.

"Well you did help me," Jackie smiled. She turned her attention back to Cooper Eric who was watching the adults with something akin to interest. "Look, Cooper Eric," she cooed, "it's your Uncle Eric. He's a Star Wars geek and a lot weaker then any normal man should be."

Eric bent over Jackie's shoulder. "And this is your mommy, who is really the servant of the Devil."

Jackie sighed. "He's going to be so screwed up."

"Yes," Eric agreed, "But he'll be our screw up."

**-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 1

**I began this story but never finished it. I thought maybe you would like to read it (maybe someone would like to continue?) I have 6 chapters (not including pro. I'll post a chapter a day) Enjoy.**

**Title: **Baby Boy

**Rating: **T for language and suggestive scenes  
**Genre: **General/Family  
**Pairings:** Hyde/Jackie, Eric/Donna, others  
**Summary: **With an unplanned baby Jackie ran to Africa, to Eric. Seven years later Hyde finds her picture in a magazine and the truth comes out and he tires to make it up to Jackie and his unknown son.

**Chapter 1: Cooper Eric Burkhart**

The party was in full swing. Music was playing loudly from the speakers that were set up and the sounds of the children set a harmony to the event. The backyard was glitzed up in colourful decorations and air was buzzing.

"Ooh, isn't this party great?" Jackie squealed, setting down the empty bowl on the clean countertop.

Beside her W.B took a swig of beer and shook his head in amusement. "Jackie, you realize that Cooper hates half of these children and has spent the last hour giving them wedgies?"

Jackie waved him off, going over to the fridge to retrieve the cake. "He loves it." She sat the cake down. "You know, he's just like his father. He doesn't know what he likes until it's forced upon him."

W.B shook his head and walked over to Jackie to help her place in the six required candles. "I just can't believe he's six years-old. You know it only feels like yesterday that you arrived in my office with a two month old baby." He paused in his reminiscing. "Ah, how the time flies."

The swinging doors opened and in strolled Eric, older and more define in his looks. He was only a shadow of the comic book geek he had been and looked much more mature.

"Eric, you made it," Jackie beamed, abandoning the cake to hug her old time friend.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss my Godson's birthday for anything." He sat down his wrapped present and walked over to shake W.B's hand. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Good, good. Jackie's forcing Cooper into a new uncomfortable event and the business is running smoothly."

Jackie glared. "It is _not _an uncomfortable event. He'll thank me when he's older and popular."

Eric gave her an '_are you serious?_' look. "Jackie, Cooper is Hyde's son, there is no way in hell he's ever going to be popular."

"Ah," Jackie countered, "but he's also my son."

"Touché."

The sliding door that opened into the large yard, flung open and a boy of newly six tumbled in. His hair was a mess of raven curls and his eyes a bright expressive blue. He wore the look one would when they were forced into a nightmare.

"Mom!" he hollered, walking over to Jackie. But he's course soon changed when he caught sight of his 'Uncle. "Uncle Eric! You came!" He grinned, running over to him.

Eric caught him in a hug, grinning. "Of course. I wouldn't dare miss your birthday. Your mom would kill me."

Cooper laughed while Jackie mock glared at the two. "Ok, that's enough, it's cake time."

Cooper groaned loudly. "You're not going to make all those dill holes sing 'Happy Birthday' are you?"

Jackie gave him a warning look. "Yes and don't say that." She picked up the M&M cake. "Now come on."

The small, odd family, made their way out into the sea of strangers, who had never understood them. Jackie Burkhart had almost literally dropped out of the sky into the rich quarters of Milwaukee. William Bennet, a man much admired, had taken her and his grandson in. He bought them a house nearby, set Jackie up with her dream job, a fashion model in New York, and paid for Cooper's tuition to the best school around. But Cooper and Jackie were never going to fit in, or be saved from the rumors.

Number one was that Jackie had had an affair with W.B and Cooper was his son, they had no idea just how close they came to the truth. Number two was that Jackie is W.B's mistress and finally number three Jackie had blackmailed him. They never mentioned the truth; they kept it tightly sealed between Jackie, W.B, Eric and Cooper.

Cooper waited out the humiliation of his birthday. When the last child had gone home he sat in his grandfather's living room, watching TV while listening in on the adults.

"Did you see Mrs. Raymond?" Jackie seethed, throwing the plastic dish into the sink with more force then necessary. "That bitch had that look again."

"What look?" Eric asked, steering Jack into a chair.

"Like I'm some stupid teenager," Jackie growled. "I'm sick of the stupid whispers."

W.B placed a calm hand on Jackie's shoulder. "Listen, Jackie. You're always going have people talking; it's just the way it is. But you need to remember that you're better then them, richer too."

Jackie brightened at the words. "You're right, I am, aren't I?"

When W.B went to find the maid Eric took Jackie aside and Cooper had to strain his ears to hear what was being said.

"Jackie, I don't know how long I can keep all this quiet. Donna is getting suspicious about why I keep leaving and she's gotten the others thinking too. What if one of them decides to follow me? Jackie, you need to come back and talk to them, or at least make a phone call."

Jackie was silent and Cooper leant back. "I can't, Eric."

Eric gave a long suffering sigh. "Hyde divorced her years ago, Jackie."

"So? Like I care!" Jackie snapped.

Eric had obviously given up and Cooper peeked over the top of the couch and saw Eric kiss the top of Jackie's head and walk over to Cooper. Cooper jumped up and hugged his Uncle.

"Happy birthday, Coop," Eric said in far well as he left.

When Cooper and Jackie arrived at their modest house only a street away Cooper finally asked, "Mom, is my dad's last name Hyde?"

Jackie unloaded all his presents in the living room. They'd probably stay there until the maid came on Sunday. Cooper walked into his room. His mom would answer eventually; she just needed a little time.

Cooper's room was typical. Maybe a little more cluttered then he liked, but it was the room of an average six year-old, except in one corner was the 'tent'. Jackie had built him the tent when he was only three. It was made of sheets and the baby blanket that Cooper had been wrapped in. Inside the tent was a tape player and Cooper and Jackie's prized possessions.

Jackie walked in and Cooper crawled into the tent, pulling his pillow close to him. Jackie joined him and the two stared up at the ceiling that was covered in childish stars that Cooper had made when he was little and a little car disco ball.

"Steven Hyde," Jackie murmured, reaching over and pressing 'play' on the tape player.

The familiar song, 'All I Know' started to play and Cooper groaned. "Just kick his ass!"

"Cooper Eric Burkhart," Jackie snapped.

Cooper shrugged innocently and propped his head up on his hand. "Why don't you? He hurt you, he deserves it."

Jackie pursed her lips in a thoughtful manner then slowly she said, "It doesn't matter. I have everything I need and he has nothing." She turned to Cooper with a winning smile. "Karma is a bitch."

Later that night when Jackie slept peacefully in the other room, Cooper lay awake, going over everything his mother had said to him. Steven Hyde. His father, the man he was supposed to resemble, looks and personality wise. The man his mother had fallen hard for, and who had hurt her worse then any other. The man his grandfather and Uncle talked of quietly, the man his mother talked of freely. There were no secrets between Cooper and Jackie. Jackie hated secrets and she told Cooper all he needed to know. He had mixed feelings about Steven Hyde. He wasn't sure if he hated him, he hated how he'd hurt Jackie, but he didn't despise him like Jackie despised cheap fabric. He should love him, but he couldn't draw on the emotion when he thought about it. Jackie had never painted him as a villain, he was good enough in her eyes and it prompted glimmers of hope that maybe he would live up to his knighthood as Cooper hoped.

For Steven Hyde he felt nothing. Maybe one day he'd go see him, arrive at his record store and introduce himself. Maybe the sunglasses would come off—Jackie always descried the sunglasses with contempt—and he'd be happy. Or maybe he'd be angry, or write Cooper off as a liar. Those thoughts made his stomach squirm and made him think of never facing his biological father ever.

**-TBC-**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3: Point Place **_**Grooves**_

All things considered, Cooper didn't mind spending time with his Grandfather. He was fun and a lot less strict then his mom and he had a cook who could actually cook. Most of all he liked that W.B always took him on his trips, even if they were probably dead boring and long, he still brought Cooper along and tried to make it up to him. Probably because the last person Jackie would ever allow Cooper to stay with would be his Uncle Eric who lived in another town and lived near his unknown father. It was just safer not to.

So Saturday morning W.B instructed Cooper to go get some things to entertain himself. "I've got a last minute important business trip," he explained to Cooper. "It'll only be a few hours. I know I promised to not work this weekend so Sunday I'll take you to Six Flags to make up for it."

Cooper agreed and went to get a few things. He grabbed his new car magazine and his portable gameboy and his tape player and a few tapes. He met W.B out the front and they set off.

"So where are we going?" Cooper asked, fiddling with the dial.

W.B glanced at him before saying offhandedly, "Point Place. Do you want to stop at _Fatso Burger _for lunch?"

Cooper stopped fidiling. "Isn't Point Place where mom grew up?" '_And where my dad lives', _he added silently.

"Yes well, your mother doesn't need to be concerned with this," he cleared his throat nervously. Like everyone else, W.B was terrified of an angry Jackie. "It's just a short visit. So, how's school been?"

Cooper went into a detailed account of how he wanted to crush the lives of everyone there. He added that they only picked on him because he had no father and he looked a little homeless. W.B listened, laughed at Cooper's stories of how he got back at them, nodded and gave soft sounds of understanding.

"Well done, son. You sound as though you're holding up well enough."

By the time they'd done talking about school they'd reached Point Place. To Cooper it looked just like Jackie described. Small, ugly and very hole like. He didn't say much as they pulled up outside a _Fatso Burger _and got some lunch before heading over to the record store.

As they walked down the small alley like walkway that led to the store, W.B laid down the usual ground rules. "When we're in there you need to just sit down and try not to harass anyone."

Cooper grinned innocently up at his grandfather, knowing full well what he meant. When Cooper was four W.B had taken him to a store up at Boston and Cooper had been a little terror, scared half the customers and made an employee quit. W.B had given him a warning before laughing it off.

Inside the store looked like some sort of illegal basement. There were milk cartons to hold the records and a blue couch for the listening pit. The walls were brick with posters crudely tapped up. A hippy with long greasy hair was half asleep behind the counter and a few people were wondering around, the place also had an odd smell to it.

Cooper silently went to the couch and picked up the headphones. A record was already in so he put them on, drowning out the background noise. It was a _Kiss _album and he almost flinched. Jackie had always hated the rock bands that reminded her of his dad and had always gotten this crushed look when she heard one of their songs. He ripped off the headphones and just sat back, staring at the wall.

"All right! Someone left their drink here!"

Cooper jumped in surprise and looked up. He almost choked. Michael Kelso, his mother's friend and ex, was leaping over a chair and snatching up the half finished soda on the table in front of him. Behind him was Fez. Cooper remembered their faces from the pictures Jackie would show him. He wanted to sink into the couch and disappear.

"Kelso, look, there is a child there, the soda must belong to him," Fez said, taking the drink from the taller guy.

Cooper swallowed. "No, it's not," he said hurriedly when they turned to him.

"See Fez! Now give it back!" Kelso ripped it away and chugged the drink. "Damn, it's warm."

Since he could remembered adults had always demanded him to 'not talk to strangers', but did your mother's years old friends, who you'd never personally been introduced to, count? Cooper just hoped that they'd leave and W.B would take him home because one thing kept playing over in his mind, if Kelso and Fez are here then it was possible that Steven Hyde could be too.

"Hey Kelso, doesn't that kid remind you of someone?" Fez asked allowed, openly staring at Cooper.

'_Swallow me whole, swallow me whole!'_

Kelso paused and stared at him. "Are you the kid whole stole my bicycle?"

"What? No! I don't even live here," Cooper snapped in defense. Maybe if he was hostile they'd leave him alone.

"No, he looks like someone else…" Fez gave a little laugh, "if I wasn't certain it couldn't be possible, I'd say he looked like Hyde!"

'_Crap!'_

Cooper decided to use the scream and fit way out of this situation. "Grandpa! A weird foreign person is harassing me!" He shouted loudly enough for the whole store to turn.

W.B was instantly at his side. "Cooper?"

Cooper leapt to his feet, standing on the couch as Kelso and Fez were taking up most of the room in front. "They're creeping me out!" He shouted.

Kelso threw his hands up, spilling the remains of his soda. "We didn't say nothing!" he then did a double take. "W.B?"

W.B smiled his best professional smile. "Hello there, Kelso. How's Brooke?"

"She's good, man. She moved back here and Betsy is so big-"

Fez impatiently cut him off, "W.B what are you doing with a kid?"

Cooper leapt over the back of the couch and tugged on W.B's shirt. "Let's go."

Unfortunately the greasy hippie was behind him. "Hey, Hyde man," he said dopily, "when did you get so small?"

W.B grabbed Cooper's hand. "Come on." They were almost out of the store when the one person Cooper wanted to avoid more then anything game strolling casually in.

He didn't look how Cooper imagined him. He had a beard first of all; although he had seen a picture of him with one he still looked strange. He had the same sunglasses he wore in almost every shot and he was taller then he expected. He dressed as though he'd just rolled out of bed and he had a mixed scent of cologne and the funny smell of the record store. Cooper was torn between wanting to run, to stay or to puke up his guts.

"W.B, man, what are you doing here?" Steven Hyde asked in a voice that sounded so strange to Cooper. He'd always imagined his voice to have a rougher edge, a deeper sound, to sound something like the villain he wanted him to be.

"Steven, son, I came by because of the memo, but I need to run so I'll be back Monday to fix it."

Hyde's covered eyes had drifted down to Cooper, who was still holding W.B's hand and was staring right back at him, pale and shaking. "W.B, did you kidnap a kid or something?" He chuckled, closing the door and moving closer.

"Steven, this is Cooper. Cooper, this is my son Steven. He runs this store."

"I know who he is," Cooper blurted, the famous Jackie temper taking its stride.

W.B looked as taken back as Hyde did. Jackie had never bothered to mention that she'd explained everything to Cooper.

Hyde nodded. "Cool, man. So what's he doing with you?"

"I'm taking care of him for the weekend," W.B explained briefly.

Cooper spoke up then, "my mom's working." He didn't know why he'd said that, maybe he was hoping that those three words would explain everything and he'd be able to yell at Hyde like he wanted to. Lord knows he deserves it.

"Cool," Hyde said.

Cooper knew he was using Zen. Jackie had told Cooper all about it, and how he'd taught her. Looking up at the man that is his father, he wondered if he could see the resemblance that he, Jackie, Eric, W.B and even Fez had picked up on. The curly hair and blue eyes and even their expressions were almost mirrored to a T.

W.B pulled Cooper along, hoping to get him out of there before he blew a fuse. "Well I'll see you Monday, Steven."

Cooper had a million and one things he wanted to blurt out. He wanted to say that Hyde was a creep for leaving his mom and turning on him. He wanted to say that he hated him. He wanted to say that he was better off without him. He wanted to say he hated the fact that he couldn't fully hate him, not by the way that Jackie talked about him. He wanted to say that he hated him for making his mom fall so deep she could hardly hate him anymore. He wanted to say so much but he didn't, he just let W.B drag him away because in the end what could you say to the man who didn't even know of your existence?

**

Jackie had come home early on Sunday, after canceling a last minute shoot that was hardly worth her time or beauty. She hated leaving Cooper and was heartbroken when he wouldn't pick up when she rang. W.B had probably taken him someplace again. She calmed herself by remembering that W.B could take care of him as well as she could.

The maid told her they were at Six Flags and would be home later tonight. She left a message for Cooper to come straight home and went there herself. She'd never quiet given up her passion for fixing cars since the day Mr. Forman had taught her, so a while back she'd bought a broken down model that needed badly to be fixed and she was hoping to teach Cooper as a bonding thing.

While Cooper was out she turned on the radio in the shed, switching it to a random station and got to work under the hood. She was so absolved in her work that she didn't hear her neighbor until he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ah!" She dropped the wrench which made a clattering noise against the ground and put a greasy hand over her heart. "Oh my God, Pete, you scared me half to death." She swatted at his arm. "Don't do that!"

Pete chuckled, pushing dark strands out of his eyes. He was a good foot taller then Jackie and had an easy going look about him that made him instantly likeable. He'd only moved in last month and the two had exchanged brief small talk but nothing further. "Sorry, Jackie. I was just wondering if you could help me out?"

"Sure, what's up?" She asked, wiping her hands on a cloth.

"My car isn't working and I'm ashamed to admit it but…" he gave a dramatic pause, "I have no idea about cars."

Jackie beamed and started to pack up her tools. "Leave it to me, I'm like an expert."

"I know, and I'm sorry but, that's just hot."

Ten minutes later found Jackie under the hood of Pete's Mercedes. He leant against the car, talking about everything and nothing.

"So, where's Cooper?"

"With his Grandfather at Six Flags." Jackie sighed. "I think he's mad at me, I had to work."

Pete made a sympathetic noise. "I'm sure he'll come around."

"Yea," Jackie agreed. "He's got it tough though, you know? Since his dad isn't around and his Uncle only comes up here a few times and I have to work."

"So, I've been meaning to ask, what happened to Cooper's dad?" When Jackie didn't answer he hastened to add," you don't have to say anything. Sorry, I was just curious."

"It's Ok." Jackie straightened. "I was sixteen and bored one summer because my ex took off instead of marrying me." At Pete's amused look she poked her tongue out. "I was a romantic! Anyway, his best friend was around, we got bored and…"

"Cooper?"

"No, that was like two years later. We fooled around then finally when everyone knew we started to date. After a few break-ups and make-ups I got offered my dream job in Chicago, a TV presenter. It was either I stick around and he marries me or I go and we break up."

"So he let you go?"

"No, I left before I got an answer. Long story short he ran away to Vegas and married a Striper and I ran away to Africa and had his son." Jackie leant back down. "Ah! Done, try it."

She stood back as he started the car. It purred to life and he gave Jackie a grin. "Thanks."

"It was no problem." Jackie went over to the counter top to retrieve her tools when she saw something interesting. "Is this my bikini spread?" She laughed, whipping around with a layout of Jackie in a small red bikini, her body wet and her lips turned up in a saucy smile.

Pete turned bright red and leapt for the picture but Jackie moved away.

"Aw, I think it's cute that you perv on me," she teased.

He sighed, looking uncomfortable. "Ok, I'm sorry." He tried a winning smile but it looked awkward. "Can I make it up to with say, dinner?"

Jackie pretended to ponder this. "Hm…tempting, but you do know I no longer have this bikini."

He gave her a mock disappointed look. "Damn, and here I was hoping you still did."

"Look, why don't you come over for dinner Tuesday? Coop and I usually just order take out."

It was a casual dinner, hardly a date, but Pete took it. "Sure, say about 7?"

"Yea, that'll be great, here," she handed him back the picture and winked. "Have fun."

**-TBC-**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4: Hyde Gets A Clue**

Cooper was nervous when he got home. He shouldn't have been, really. It wasn't as though he had done anything wrong, he reminded himself continuously. When he walked into the music filled garage he noticed his mom was working on the car and took it as a good sign.

She looked up and smiled happily. "Hey, how was your weekend?"

He hoped up onto the end stool and shrugged. "Ok. Six Flags was awesome and Grandpa took me on this ride that went upside down and we went to Point Place and I met Steven Hyde, and then we were on the bumper cars and I hit everyone else really hard!"

"You what!?" Jackie screeched, dropping her screwdriver. "When? Why? How?"

"Grandpa needed to go on an emergency call and we were leaving and he walked in and I didn't say anything!"

Jackie sighed and reached over to switch off the radio. She cleaned her hands and sat down beside Cooper. "How'd he look?"

"He had a beard."

Jackie gave a soft, short laugh that sounded almost bitter. "How'd you feel?"

"I couldn't decide on an emotion. I was angry for a while though."

Jackie kissed his forehead and he didn't try to bat her away. "I'm sorry you had to see him."

"It wasn't that bad," Cooper tried to reassure her. "I met Michael Kelso and Fez and you're right, Michael is a brain dead moron."

Jackie was torn between amusement and concern. "You met them?"

"Yea and Fez…Fez sort of saw a resemblance…"

"Oh great!"

Cooper gave her a brief hug. "We'll be fine mom, no way is Steven Hyde is going to figure out," he paused, "or even come to see us."

Jackie nodded, almost sadly. "Yea," she agreed quietly, "Steven Hyde would never come looking for us."

**

Hyde walked through the doors of _Grooves _early on Tuesday morning. Actually it was past twelve but that was early enough for him. Leo was over by the listening pit talking to Kelso—didn't he have a job?—and Donna was hanging out with Eric by the counter.

"Hey man," Hyde greeted, dumping the magazine on the counter.

"What's that?" Donna asked.

"_Grooves _have a magazine now," he explained. "Got the first copy today."

Donna picked it up, flipping through. "Awesome." She went over to Kelso and Leo to read. It wasn't long before Kelso had caught their attention.

"What is it?" Eric asked as he and Hyde joined the others.

"Look at this girl," Kelso grinned, "she looks like Jackie!"

He held up a model spread. Whatever the image was selling none of the guys could care less about because the image was good enough to sell toxin. It centered on a silver El Camino with a girl kneeling on the hood who looked identical to Jackie.

"That is Jackie!" Hyde yelled, snatching the picture away.

She looked more beautiful then he remembered and a hell of a lot hotter. She wore ripped jeans that the normal Jackie would have burned and the Led Zeppelin concert tee that he'd given her for her birthday, only she had tied it up at her waist. Her hair was wild and the corner of her lips turned up in a seductive smile.

"She is smokin'!" Kelso yelled, trying to catch another glimpse.

Hyde frogged Kelso hard, who yelled and backed down, before returning to the picture. There was a caption in the left hand corner that read _Jackie Burkhart _and the date of last month.

"Man, what is Jackie doing in a _Grooves _magazine?" He demanded of no one in particular.

"Modeling?" Eric suggested lightly.

Hyde threw a look at Eric who backed down. The last thing he needed was for Hyde to start questioning him about Jackie.

Leo had taken the magazine and was looking at the image in confusion. "Hey man, when did Loud Girl get a car?"

"She didn't, Leo man, it's a prop," Hyde explained.

"Yea, she owns a mustang anyway," Eric said without thinking.

Donna rolled her eyes as Kelso and Hyde looked around at him. "What!?" They both demanded hotly.

Eric swallowed nervously. "Mom? What's that? I'm coming!" He turned to bolt from the store but Kelso leapt and tackled him to the ground, pinning him and preventing him from escaping.

Hyde stood menacingly over his skinny friend. In a quiet, deadly voice, he asked, "Now Forman, how would you know that?"

"Lucky guess?" Eric asked in his squeaky, guilty voice.

"Uh huh, that or you know where she is!" Hyde snapped, each word getting louder. He frogged him hard. "Tell me, Forman!"

Eric winced. "Why would you wonna know anyway? You're the reason she left!"

The words were out of his mouth before he could take them back and he wished he could because he knew they had hurt his Zen-mask friend. He wriggled out of Kelso's grasp and stood facing the curly haired burnout.

"Look, man, she was real hurt and she asked me not to say anything…" He trailed off as the others watched him silently.

"You knew where she was, man?" Hyde snapped. "You knew and you didn't tell me!"

"She was crying!" Eric snapped back. "She was scared, she was hurt and you did that! You broke her and God I sound like a girl!"

Hyde was glaring him down; at least his body language suggested as much, his eyes were still covered. "You don't think I already know that!? I've been kicking myself for seven years!"

The others were deathly silent, watching the ever so emotionless Hyde reveal the smallest ounce of pure emotion. Their silence was broken by Leo, "Hey man, I don't get it, is it like art?"

They chose to ignore him and Hyde asked quietly, "what happened to her?"

With reluctance Eric began to explain, hoping against hope that Jackie wouldn't kill him. "About seven years ago she sort of just turned up in Africa, unannounced. She needed a friend so she hung around for the rest of the year. We were, surprisingly, pretty close by the time we came home. She didn't want to come back so I took her up to Milwaukee and she talked to W.B and she's been living up there with him, he's being helping her out and everything."

Hyde felt as though he were going to flip out. "She's been living with my dad and he never bothered to tell me!?"

"Jackie didn't want you to know where she was." Eric paused and let out a sigh as though he were releasing something he'd held for years. "Hyde, do you remember when W.B came in with that kid? A boy about six?"

Hyde nodded, remembering the kid and the way he'd looked at him, like he was seeing a nightmare come to life. "Yea, what about it?"

Eric glanced at Donna and sighed. "That was Cooper, Jackie's son." He paused and gave Hyde an apologetic look. "Your son."

And Hyde's world started to get a lot more complicated.

**-TBC-**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Hyde Gets A Clue**

Cooper was nervous when he got home. He shouldn't have been, really. It wasn't as though he had done anything wrong, he reminded himself continuously. When he walked into the music filled garage he noticed his mom was working on the car and took it as a good sign.

She looked up and smiled happily. "Hey, how was your weekend?"

He hoped up onto the end stool and shrugged. "Ok. Six Flags was awesome and Grandpa took me on this ride that went upside down and we went to Point Place and I met Steven Hyde, and then we were on the bumper cars and I hit everyone else really hard!"

"You what!?" Jackie screeched, dropping her screwdriver. "When? Why? How?"

"Grandpa needed to go on an emergency call and we were leaving and he walked in and I didn't say anything!"

Jackie sighed and reached over to switch off the radio. She cleaned her hands and sat down beside Cooper. "How'd he look?"

"He had a beard."

Jackie gave a soft, short laugh that sounded almost bitter. "How'd you feel?"

"I couldn't decide on an emotion. I was angry for a while though."

Jackie kissed his forehead and he didn't try to bat her away. "I'm sorry you had to see him."

"It wasn't that bad," Cooper tried to reassure her. "I met Michael Kelso and Fez and you're right, Michael is a brain dead moron."

Jackie was torn between amusement and concern. "You met them?"

"Yea and Fez…Fez sort of saw a resemblance…"

"Oh great!"

Cooper gave her a brief hug. "We'll be fine mom, no way is Steven Hyde is going to figure out," he paused, "or even come to see us."

Jackie nodded, almost sadly. "Yea," she agreed quietly, "Steven Hyde would never come looking for us."

**

Hyde walked through the doors of _Grooves _early on Tuesday morning. Actually it was past twelve but that was early enough for him. Leo was over by the listening pit talking to Kelso—didn't he have a job?—and Donna was hanging out with Eric by the counter.

"Hey man," Hyde greeted, dumping the magazine on the counter.

"What's that?" Donna asked.

"_Grooves _have a magazine now," he explained. "Got the first copy today."

Donna picked it up, flipping through. "Awesome." She went over to Kelso and Leo to read. It wasn't long before Kelso had caught their attention.

"What is it?" Eric asked as he and Hyde joined the others.

"Look at this girl," Kelso grinned, "she looks like Jackie!"

He held up a model spread. Whatever the image was selling none of the guys could care less about because the image was good enough to sell toxin. It centered on a silver El Camino with a girl kneeling on the hood who looked identical to Jackie.

"That is Jackie!" Hyde yelled, snatching the picture away.

She looked more beautiful then he remembered and a hell of a lot hotter. She wore ripped jeans that the normal Jackie would have burned and the Led Zeppelin concert tee that he'd given her for her birthday, only she had tied it up at her waist. Her hair was wild and the corner of her lips turned up in a seductive smile.

"She is smokin'!" Kelso yelled, trying to catch another glimpse.

Hyde frogged Kelso hard, who yelled and backed down, before returning to the picture. There was a caption in the left hand corner that read _Jackie Burkhart _and the date of last month.

"Man, what is Jackie doing in a _Grooves _magazine?" He demanded of no one in particular.

"Modeling?" Eric suggested lightly.

Hyde threw a look at Eric who backed down. The last thing he needed was for Hyde to start questioning him about Jackie.

Leo had taken the magazine and was looking at the image in confusion. "Hey man, when did Loud Girl get a car?"

"She didn't, Leo man, it's a prop," Hyde explained.

"Yea, she owns a mustang anyway," Eric said without thinking.

Donna rolled her eyes as Kelso and Hyde looked around at him. "What!?" They both demanded hotly.

Eric swallowed nervously. "Mom? What's that? I'm coming!" He turned to bolt from the store but Kelso leapt and tackled him to the ground, pinning him and preventing him from escaping.

Hyde stood menacingly over his skinny friend. In a quiet, deadly voice, he asked, "Now Forman, how would you know that?"

"Lucky guess?" Eric asked in his squeaky, guilty voice.

"Uh huh, that or you know where she is!" Hyde snapped, each word getting louder. He frogged him hard. "Tell me, Forman!"

Eric winced. "Why would you wonna know anyway? You're the reason she left!"

The words were out of his mouth before he could take them back and he wished he could because he knew they had hurt his Zen-mask friend. He wriggled out of Kelso's grasp and stood facing the curly haired burnout.

"Look, man, she was real hurt and she asked me not to say anything…" He trailed off as the others watched him silently.

"You knew where she was, man?" Hyde snapped. "You knew and you didn't tell me!"

"She was crying!" Eric snapped back. "She was scared, she was hurt and you did that! You broke her and God I sound like a girl!"

Hyde was glaring him down; at least his body language suggested as much, his eyes were still covered. "You don't think I already know that!? I've been kicking myself for seven years!"

The others were deathly silent, watching the ever so emotionless Hyde reveal the smallest ounce of pure emotion. Their silence was broken by Leo, "Hey man, I don't get it, is it like art?"

They chose to ignore him and Hyde asked quietly, "what happened to her?"

With reluctance Eric began to explain, hoping against hope that Jackie wouldn't kill him. "About seven years ago she sort of just turned up in Africa, unannounced. She needed a friend so she hung around for the rest of the year. We were, surprisingly, pretty close by the time we came home. She didn't want to come back so I took her up to Milwaukee and she talked to W.B and she's been living up there with him, he's being helping her out and everything."

Hyde felt as though he were going to flip out. "She's been living with my dad and he never bothered to tell me!?"

"Jackie didn't want you to know where she was." Eric paused and let out a sigh as though he were releasing something he'd held for years. "Hyde, do you remember when W.B came in with that kid? A boy about six?"

Hyde nodded, remembering the kid and the way he'd looked at him, like he was seeing a nightmare come to life. "Yea, what about it?"

Eric glanced at Donna and sighed. "That was Cooper, Jackie's son." He paused and gave Hyde an apologetic look. "Your son."

And Hyde's world started to get a lot more complicated.

**-TBC-**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Confrontation**

Cooper loved Tuesday nights. He spent them at home instead of at his Grandfather's and he and his mom would eat whatever he wanted and watch movies and relax. Now his mom had brought the neighbor into their night and he had no idea what to think or feel about it.

Pete was Ok. He was like all the men who threw themselves at his mom. He wanted to gag when he made mushy gestures or said something love stupid. He was tempted to call his Uncle Eric and tell him about what was happening because he couldn't act like a brat since he'd promised Jackie and he really wanted to.

He was half asleep watching _Greece _when the phone rang. As a rule Tuesday nights were no phone call nights. Jackie ignored the ringing but Pete glanced towards the source.

"Aren't you going to answer?"

"No phone calls on Tuesday night," Jackie told him. "More pasta?"

The phone rang out and less then a minute later it started up again. This happened three times before they all started to get sus.

"Maybe its Uncle Eric," Cooper suggested, knowing that Eric would know about Tuesdays and would only ring if it were an emergency.

Jackie shrugged. "We'll deal with it tomorrow."

They settled back and tried to drown out the ringing as John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John sang their way through the grand finale. Then there was a thumping, determined knock at the door and Jackie jumped in surprise.

"Huh," she muttered. "Coop, stay here," she told him, getting up and heading towards the door. When she threw it open she instantly regretted it.

**

All of his anger drained away when Hyde's eyes fell onto Jackie. She was dressed in sweat pants—very unlike her—and a tank top with her hair pulled back. She had a look of dread on her face when she saw who it was.

"Steven?" She breathed. Then her voice changed to a hard, angry tone. "What are you doing here?"

Hyde was momentarily too stunned for an answer before he said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Jackie sighed. "Eric told you, huh? Or was it W.B?"

"I saw your picture in the _Grooves _magazine, and then Forman filled me in." His voice was harsh and with a hint of cruelness, his best defense. "Mind filling in a few missing blanks?"

Jackie glanced briefly over her shoulder then stepped out onto the porch, closing the door behind her. "What Steven? I think it's pretty simple. Girl's asshole boyfriend breaks her heart and marries a stripper. Girl runs away to boy's best friend. Girl has boy's baby and goes to boy's father. Boy keeps his head up his jerk-off ass!"

He hated her anger. Her anger was justified. "So what? You forgot how to write? How to pick up a phone? Couldn't tell me that, I don't know, that I have a son!"

Jackie scoffed. "Really, Steven, you're angry? I've given you a free card to never have to do anything for me." She haltered him from saying anything back and went on. "Fine, so I never told you and I probably should, but I did it because I didn't want Cooper to get hurt."

"I would never hurt him," Hyde argued. "I wouldn't."

Jackie shook her head as though he were an ignorant child. "I know, Steven. You would have wanted to stick around, do what you could so you wouldn't be like Bud. But what would you have done when I told you? The girl you now despise? You would have gone and lit up or hit a bar. Am I right?" She took his silence as a 'yes'. "You would have tried damn hard to be the father you wanted. You would have tried, but you're too immature to be able to handle it. In the end you would have hurt him, even if you didn't want to. I love Cooper more then anything else in this world and I'll be damned if I let anyone break him like you did me."

Hyde wanted more then anything for her words to be untrue, but he couldn't fool himself. "You should have told me," he repeated weakly.

"Yea," Jackie agreed, "I should have. But I was more concerned with your happiness. I wouldn't want you and your _perfect _wife's life to get complicated over a son from an ex." Her sarcasm was biting and ice cold.

"Sam and I are over," he said.

"Congratulations, Steven, you've matured to the age of a four year-old."

He glared down at her. "I'm not going to back out, Jackie. I want to be part of his life."

"You actually want to fight for something? My God, you possibly can't be Steven." But to his surprise she dropped the sarcasm and fixed him with a look. "Just leave, Steven. Cooper knows you, he's not missing anything. Just go."

He caught her elbow before she could turn and leave. "I'm not giving up," he said seriously.

Jackie shook him off and sighed. "I love you, God knows why, but I do." She looked him in the eye and he saw her pain and he recoiled. "But I can't let you."

He let her go, not really understanding why, and he drove silently to W.B's and he felt empty.

**

Jackie closed the door and felt surprisingly empty. Seven years of pent up emotion had just spilled out in less than twenty minutes. Wow. Pete and Cooper were watching her from the sitting room, looking curious and waiting for an explanation.

"It's late…" Jackie said, looking at Pete.

"Oh, right." He hugged and kissed Jackie's cheek. "I'll see you later."

When he was gone Jackie and Cooper silently went to the tent. They were snuggled together, the music playing softly, and she quietly explained. When she was done Cooper gave her a hug.

"You still love him?"

She nodded and sighed. "He's a dill hole."

Cooper laughed, even though the situation and his current mood hardly called for it. Soon though Jackie was laughing too and they were laughing so hard their ribs hurt and tears slid down their cheeks and they felt light headed and a million times better.

"You don't have to have anything to do with him if you don't want," Jackie offered.

"If you don't want me to meet him, I won't."

"This is about you," Jackie told him firmly. "What you want. Don't let me influence your decision."

Cooper nodded. "Can I think about it?"

"Of course, sweetie." She kissed his head and they lay together under their faulty sky with their comfort around them.

**-TBC-**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Going Home**

Cooper decided exactly one week from Tuesday that he did, in fact, want to meet Steven Hyde, properly.

"But that doesn't mean I like him or anything," he warned W.B and Jackie when he told them the news.

The two had picked him up from school to take him out for a light meal.

"Of course it doesn't, sweetie," Jackie agreed.

"You'll like Steven," W.B said comfortingly.

Cooper swirled a finger through his ketchup and frowned. "What do I call him anyway? Dad? Father? Steven? Mr. Hyde?"

Jackie stifled a giggle at the last suggestion. When she calmed down she simply said, "Whatever you want to call him."

It was strange, but in his mind Steven Hyde had been two things. When he thought of him as a person it was always Steven Hyde, when he thought about him in a vague term it was usually father or dad. But now he actually needed to know what to call him and he was stumped.

"How about you ask him?" W.B suggested when Cooper didn't come up with a reply.

"Yea, Ok."

Jackie beamed happily. "I have a perfect idea! How about we surprise everyone in Point Place with a surprise visit on Friday afternoon? We could like stay the whole weekend and you can meet everyone!"

Cooper agreed enthusiastically to the plan and Jackie made details with W.B before they left.

Cooper was anxious about the up coming visit. He wondered what meeting Steven Hyde would be like this time, the time in which he actually knew that Cooper is his son. He sounded pretty determined to meet Cooper, although it could be just out of spite. He hated to think that way but his mind kept drifting towards that conclusion.

On Friday he was packed and ready, waiting in Jackie's mustang. Jackie was saying goodbye to Pete, who had been around more often then Cooper liked. W.B was meeting them down there on Saturday and Jackie planned for them to crash at Eric's, even though he had no idea of their coming.

They hit the highway and rolled down the windows, allowing the wind to rush through. They turned up the volume and sang along loudly and off tune, beating out the rhythm on the dashboard/steering wheel.

They pulled up for dinner just out of town and finally reached the Forman's house by six. From all the stories that Jackie had shared with Cooper, he'd kind of being expecting something more extravagant then the simple two story building in front of them. There was a Toyota and a Vista Cruiser in the open garage and a basketball left by the hoop, meaning there was more then Mr. and Mrs. Forman there.

"Ready, Coop?" Jackie asked as they got out of the car and headed for the sliding doors.

He only nodded and walked behind her, taking time to inspect the simple drive way and the stairs that led down to the legendary basement. Jackie steeled herself on the porch then knocked, which was strange, since she had never before.

The door flew open and a short woman with straight blonde hair and a kindly mother look stood before them. She took one look at Jackie, burst into tears and threw herself at the younger woman. Cooper jumped back and took her to be Kitty Forman.

"Oh Jackie! Where have you been? You were gone for so long!"

Jackie hugged her back, holding tightly to the mother figure of her teenage year.

"Kitty, is everything all right?" A bald, gruff looking man appeared at her shoulder and he too saw Jackie. "Jackie? What are you doing back?"

"Surprise!" Jackie cried. When Mrs. Forman finally let her go she threw her arms around Mr. Forman.

When she finally pried herself from him she offered her hand to Cooper who took it, almost shyly. Mrs. and Mr. Forman looked stunned by the small boy who looked like Hyde.

"This is Cooper," Jackie introduced. "My son. These are Mr. and Mrs. Forman."

Red looked from Cooper to Jackie and back again before saying. "Oh hell and I thought it was going to be quiet!"

Kitty had swept Cooper into a hug. "Oh look at him! He looks just like you!"

Red sighed and looked at Jackie, who stared right back, looking for approval. With the slightest nod of his head Jackie beamed and turned back to Mrs. Forman.

"Are the others here?"

She nodded, releasing Cooper. "They're in the basement, sweetie, did you want to go say hi?"

Jackie looked down at Cooper. "Maybe a little later."

Kitty nodded and showed them in, setting down a plate of brownies and some coffee and juice for Cooper. Jackie gave them details about her life after leaving, telling them about Africa, Milwaukee and her job, even Red seemed interested about what had happened to his favorite. Kitty was catching Jackie up on seven years of town gossip when the people Jackie had been most worried about, made their entrance.

Donna, Eric, Fez and Kelso walked in, all talking loudly at once. The four at the table went silent until Cooper said abruptly, "Hey Uncle Eric!"

Eric looked over, saw Cooper and Jackie and stopped, stunned. Kelso and Fez bowled into his back and the three went tumbling fully into the kitchen.

"Coop! Jackie!" Eric said in surprise, going over to hug his godson and friend.

The others took longer to recover. There was an explosion of, "Oh my God!"s "Jackie!?" "What the hell!?" before they all ran at her at once, enveloping her in bone crushing hugs.

"Move aside!" Fez yelled, "I wonna hug her!"

Once Jackie had been passed around like a rag doll she straightened and turned to Eric who had picked up Cooper, saving him from being trampled. "Everyone, I want you to meet my son, Cooper. Cooper these are, Donna, Michael and Fez."

Cooper regarded them cautiously as they stared back at him, inspecting him like he was some zoo animal. "I know Mr. Kelso and Mr. Fez," he said aloud, "Mr. Kelso drank someone's soda."

"Oh Michael," Mrs. Forman scolded him.

"It was just sitting there! Nobody claimed it!" He argued.

"I knew he looked familiar," Fez beamed. "A miniature Hyde and Jackie!"

This caused a whole new wave of awkwardness. Eric coughed loudly and said, "So, Jackie, what're you two doing down here?"

Jackie reached out and took Cooper from him, setting him down on her chair before she turned calmly back to Eric, and threw a bruising kick at his shin. "You told!" She snapped. "You told and Steven came and yelled at me!"

Eric gave a yelp of pain and tripped over a chair, sending him sprawled out on his ass. "Sorry! Sorry! But he saw your picture in the magazine!"

"What magazine?"

"The new _Grooves _one," Fez replied, confused about what was going on.

"Yea, you looked somkin' hot!" Kelso grinned.

Anger bubbled in Cooper and he jumped down from his seat and aimed a strong punch at Kelso's stomach, winding him. "Don't talk about my mom like that!"

"Cooper Eric Burkhart!" Jackie gasped. "That was one good hit." She quickly changed her attitude. "I mean, don't hit Michael."

Cooper shrugged and walked back over to her. The others took some time to recover and Fez mumbled, "Little Hyde."

Jackie sat back down and Cooper sat in her lap, almost protectively, watching Kelso carefully. "Anyway," Jackie said brightly. "I missed you all, and I figured you missed me, and I also came to see Steven, so I'm here! Oh, by the way Eric, we're staying at your house."

"Fine," Eric muttered, climbing to his feet. "Just no more kicking!"

Jackie reluctantly agreed, "But you better not make any Star Wars references or try and get Cooper into comic books. My son will not be a geek."

"Hey, he enjoyed the light saber I gave him for his third birthday!"

"He used it to beat up the neighbors' cat, and the neighbor."

Cooper grinned and the others exchanged looks, "Hyde," they mumbled.

Eric shook his head. "Man, you'd think being raised by you would make him like Fez, except with out the perverted part."

"Do you mean sexily manly?" Fez asked.

"No, I meant weirdly feminine."

"Well I always feared having you as his Godfather would make him a skinny loser," Jackie said.

"Such a shame he isn't."

The others watched the banter and were amazed that two former enemies could be so comfortable and close with one and another. Cooper was oblivious to the strange behavior, to him it was usual. He watched the display with amusement.

Jackie suddenly crinkled her brow and asked, "Wait, what picture in the _Grooves _magazine?"

"This one," Fez pulled out a folded sheet and handed it to her.

Jackie unfolded the picture and kept it out of view of Cooper. "Oh God," she groaned, "not _this _one!"

Cooper grabbed the sheet before she could snatch it away and jumped down, studying it. "Mom, why are you wearing the shirt?" He looked up. "I thought you said you'd never wear it."

Jackie sighed. "I promised W.B I would do a spread for him, only because of all the help and well, they wanted me to wear this ridiculous outfit so I said, 'hey, I have a concert tee, I'll just wear that!' and well, I did and I didn't think he'd use it…"

Kitty had taken a look and she went red. "Oh, Jackie!" she looked closer. "Isn't that Steven's shirt?"

Jackie took the sheet back and stuffed it into her pocket, much to Fez and Kelso's protests.

"Oh well, I have copies!" Fez squealed gleefully.

"Copies of what, man?"

The whole room turned as a whole to face Hyde, who'd just walked into the kitchen from the basement. He took a moment to look around, his eyes staying to linger on Jackie and Cooper, who were frozen in place.

"Oh…maybe we should leave you three," Kitty suggested.

"No, no," Kelso argued, "I wonna watch."

"Michael," Jackie snapped.

"Ok, fine! I'm going!"

They all walked silently into the living room, Eric lingering to give Jackie a reassuring look before slipping out. Alone the three were silent.

"This is Cooper," Jackie finally said. "Cooper this is…" She trailed off, unsure how to introduce Hyde.

Cooper nodded to Hyde wearily. "We've met."

Jackie gave a shaky laugh, "And here I thought this was going to be awkward."

"Why'd you come?" Hyde asked softly. Behind his words was the message _'I thought you didn't want me in his life'_.

Jackie recoiled. "Um…Cooper wanted to meet you, properly. We're only here for the weekend," she added as a sort of apology.

**(and that's where I stopped. If you wonna continue it, go ahead)**


End file.
